


Hugs

by XianFrost



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4737935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XianFrost/pseuds/XianFrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flywheels isn't sure if this is good or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hugs

Flywheels' had just been trying to work. He had ignored Grimlock the first time when the tall bot had come up behind him and watched him sort out any useless scrap from the useful junk the Scavenger's gathered. And then he tried to ignore Grimlock when he fueled up in the rec room. The only other mech in the room had been Krok, who had just shook his head when he saw the two.

And then Grimlock had picked up Flywheel's when the smaller jet had tried to leave the rec room. Flywheels would have made a sound of protest when his feet left the floor, but he had been too busy cringing for an attack that never came. Instead he was just held tightly against the Autobot's chasis in a tight hug.

“Is this supposed to happen?” Flywheels asked, holding very still in Grimlock’s hold.

Krok tilted his head when he walked past the two. Grimlock had taken to following around the injured neoprimalist after their little stunt with the DJD. They were quite the strange pair.

“I’m sure he’ll let you go once he feels he’s had enough.” Krok said, feeling that Flywheels wasn’t in any real danger. The deep purring from Grimlock's engine was a dead give away.

Flywheels frowned and kicked his feet. Grimlock’s engine just purred harder while he continued to hug the smaller Con.


End file.
